I, Protector
by yoda-is-cool
Summary: Padawan Nadae Dravvaadas' Master has assigned her to be an Ambassador for the Republic along with two other Jedi assigned by the Chancellor. As the Trade Federation continue their blockade on Naboo, Nadae may have to end up doing more than just negotiating peaceful settlements. First in the Little Bird Trilogy. Prequel to Famous Last Words. Set in TPM.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Negotiations**

_Have you got room for one more troubled soul?_

_Sometimes I wish I wasn't destined for this life._

_I wait at the window wearing a face that I keep in jar by the door._

_Can you help me, my friend?_

* * *

She wasn't feeling herself this time.

She finished applying the white paint to her face and pulled her second hood over her head.

As Master Jinn had told her before they left, the negotiations should be short.

"Captain?"

The young Jedi turned her head towards the respectable elder. It wasn't unknown that her Master wasn't with her, but this time she felt uncomfortable without them.

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The doors of the Republic cruiser opened allowing the Ambassadors to step off the ship. There to greet them was a silver protocol droid.

"I am TC-14 at your service. This way, please."

The Ambassadors followed the silver feminine droid down the hallways and into a conference room.

"I hope you honoured sirs with the most comfortable here." TC-14 said. "My masters will be with you shortly."

As soon as the droid left, one of the Jedi noticed that the other two immediately removed their brown hoods and turned to face out the large viewing window.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan, a twenty-five year old Padawan, looked grim about the whole situation.

"I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan's Master, spoke next.

"It's not about the mission, Master." Obi-Wan corrected. "It's something... elsewhere... elusive."

Nadae finally lowered her first hood, revealing her face which was covered in face mask, and traditional Naboo markings were painted on her face, keeping her home world obvious. Her first hood always remained in place, kept in place with the gold headpiece. It was clear that no actual flesh was displayed, as her black robes and gloves covered all besides her face. The only hair that could be seen was the white Padawan plait that stuck out from her robes at her neck.

Her looks deceived many beings, as she may appear older, she was only an eighteen year old Padawan.

"Don't centre on your anxiety, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon instructed Obi-Wan as Nadae took stance next to the window next to her friend. "Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

"But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future..." Nadae smiled at her old friend at the mention of the Grand Master.

"...but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan."

"Yes, Master."

Nadae examined the pristine conference room they were situated in. Every single detail about it was absolutely perfect. "Now that I'm here, where am I?" she took her stance next to her friend.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether to take Nadae's words with seriousness or humour.

"Perhaps it will be more believable that we're at Naboo if we descend." Qui-Gon replied. "But for now I think the view will be enough."

"... How do you think the Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Obi-Wan asked his Master.

"These Federation types are cowards." Qui-Gon put forward simply. "The negotiations will be short."

Qui-Gon moved to sit at the conference table. Nadae kept her gaze out the window to her home planet of Naboo.

Obi-Wan placed a hand to her shoulder. "The Master's say we shouldn't be pondering on the past." He warned, then sat down opposite Qui-Gon.

Nadae nodded. It wasn't that she was pondering on the past. She wasn't on Naboo long enough to remember it.

She had always wondered what growing up on Naboo would have been like.

* * *

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-Wan complained.

The door to the conference room slid open, and TC-14 entered with a tray of drinks.

"No..." Qui-Gon shook his head and accepted a drink from the droid. "I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute."

Nadae took a drink for herself and sniffed the rim. "I sense there's a much bigger motivation to this than we thought." She deemed her drink safe and took a small sip. "Don't suppose it's because we're Jedi?"

Qui-Gon turned his gaze to Obi-Wan and narrowed his glare, warning Obi-Wan that Nadae may be right.

* * *

TC-14 entered the room again with a tray of drinks, offering one to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon who both took one. Nadae took one out of politeness, sniffed the rim and placed it on the table without taking a sip.

The three Jedi could feel it in the Force, as well as in the ground. _Our ship…_ Nadae confirmed in her mind. All three leapt up and pulled out their lightsabers. TC-14 became startled and dropped the drinks at the close proximity of Obi-Wan's blue sword.

Nadae only found it necessary to activate one end of her lightsaber, the green blade at the ready in case anything threatening entered the room.

But as nothing did, the Jedi turned off their lightsabers, listening intently at another faint, hissing sound.

"Dioxin!" Obi-Wan confirmed as a gas slowly entered the room.

"Well… great." Nadae rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I hate it when I'm right."

And soon she felt a hand cover her nose and mouth.

"Stop breathing!" Obi-Wan stressed.

* * *

"Check it out, Corporal." A Trade federation battle droid ordered his inferior. "We'll cover you."

"Roger, roger."

The droid walked closer towards the gas filled room, inspecting to find three dead flesh bodies on the ground.

Instead, the Corporal was confronted by four laser blades out of the deadly fog.

"Uh-oh, blast them!"

The three Jedi began cutting down the Battle Droids as they fired at them. Obi-Wan jumped into the air and did a flip as he defected the laser bolts firing at him. Qui-Gon remained humble about his manoeuvres, keeping them simple, while Nadae had both blades of her double-bladed lightsaber out and twisting the hilt in her wrist, slicing through droids while deflecting bolts at perfect precision.

_Just like Master has taught me… _she always thought in every battle. _Exactly what Master has taught me…_

Qui-Gon defeated several more Battle Droids, creating a shower of sparks and metal parts as he fought his way towards the bridge door.

Nadae and Obi-Wan raised their hands, lifting up several Battle Droids and smashing them together mid-air.

"Our finest." Obi-Wan grinned as he held out his hand for Nadae to high-five, before turning around to defeat more droids.

Before Qui-Gon could make it to the bridge door, three blast doors shut before it. Not like that would stop Qui-Gon, as he recklessly pierced the doors again with his green lightsaber, melting the metal.

"Need help, Master?" Nadae left the battle scene to help Qui-Gon with the door, sending one end of her own lightsaber through the door.

"Quite fine, but your help is always a pleasure." Qui-Gon replied with strain.

"Nadae, Master, destroyers!"

Two ugly droids rolled down the hallway and stopped before the Jedi. As Qui-Gon and Nadae stopped penetrating the blast doors they began shooting laser bolts at the three, as a blue, clear shield appeared around them.

"They have shield generators." Obi-Wan observed.

"Well that defeats the purpose of being here." Nadae grumbled.

"Spelling it out isn't mandatory." Obi-Wan sassed back.

"It's a standoff." Qui-Gon said before the two broke out into a series of wars. "Let's go!"

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Nadae left the hallway just outside the bridge with a Jedi's speed as the two destroyer droids turned around and continued shooting. The Jedi materialized at the far end of the hallway and dashed through a ventilation shaft that slammed shut. The droidekas continued to blast away at the three Jedi.

* * *

The little, merry band of Jedi appeared out of a large vent in a loading hanger of the ship. Thousands of Battle Droids were being loaded onto landing craft.

"Battle Droids." Qui-Gon confirmed.

"It's an invisible army." Obi-Wan said.

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon educated the young Padawns.

"Don't suppose there's a hidden force behind the Trade Federation?" Nadae suggested. "What's their objective in this? _Why _Naboo?"

"I'm afraid you may be correct again, Padawan Dravvaadas." Qui-Gon considered Nadae's theory. "But we don't have enough time to talk tactics yet. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Nadae, stay with Obi-Wan though-"

Obi-Wan playfully elbowed her. "Great quality time!"

"- I will stow aboard a separate ship and meet you down on the planet."

"You were right about one thing, Master." Obi-Wan stopped everyone before they could make their next moves. "The negotiations were short."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes while Nadae's whole palm went to her forehead.

"If you do that too often," Obi-Wan pointed at Nadae. "You hit an eye out someday."

* * *

I'M BACK.

All I really gotta say is read. The reason I did prequels before sequels is because it'll make much more sense and introducing OC's at the right times (THERE'S A STASH MORE OF 'EM COMING) and I can do some real nasty foreshadowing.

\- yoda-is-cool


	2. Otoh Gunga

**Chapter 2**  
**Otoh Gunga**

"You should be aware of where you step next time."

"You didn't have to do that. I was just fine."

"No you weren't!" Nadae stormed ahead of Obi-Wan. "If I hadn't pulled you away…"

"I didn't need saving!"

"Yes you did!"

"You don't have to be so assertive about it!" Obi-Wan flailed his arms around. "Ok, I'll admit that I may have need _a little _help but you don't need to be so grumbly about it."

Nadae turned around and stood in front of Obi-Wan. In the distance they could hear blasters and animals running, along with military transports crushing trees that stood in the way. The part of the forest that they were in seemed somewhat secluded to chaos that happened around them.

"The least you could do is say thank-you."

Obi-Wan's shoulders sagged. He held out his hand waiting for Nadae's response. "Look, we're alive. Could we focus on that? And you don't have to be so assertive for me to say thank-you, Little Bird."

Nadae sighed and high-fived Obi-Wan's open hand. "Alright." She calmed down. "We need to find Master Jinn."

"Great idea…" Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

Before Nadae could scold him for his sass, blaster bolts shot directly at them, only missing by a few centimetres. Nadae's lightsabers was immediately out and she started deflecting the bolts as droids marched towards them, but Obi-Wan's didn't seem to quite work as he hit it against his hand

"Oh blast…"

Nadae rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the clearing and into the trees, dodging and deflecting blaster shots.

The pair ran into another, bigger, clearing where the Jedi that they just happened to be looking for stood with a new creature who was pushed to the ground.

Qui-Gon helped Nadae with the droid as he turned on his lightsaber and defected their bolts with much better precision than Nadae, hitting them directly.

"Sorry, Master," Obi-Wan said as soon as the danger was over. "the water fried my weapon."

Obi-Wan pulled out his burnt lightsaber hilt. Qui-Gon inspected it, as the creature that was with Qui-Gon pulled himself out of the mud.

"You forgot to turn your power off again, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded sheepishly. Nadae rolled her eyes again.

"I knew it, Obi-Wan."

"If you roll your eyes again, they may just fall out."

"It won't take long to recharge," Qui-Gon continued. "but this is a lesson I hope you've learned, my young Padawan."

"Yes, Master.

"Yousa sav-ed my again," The funny creature stood up.

"Who the…?" Nadae frowned.

"What's this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A local." Qui-Gon introduced. "Let's go, before more of those droids show up."

"Mure? Mure did you spake?!"

"This is one hell of a welcome home party…" Nadae exasperated.

The three Jedi walked quickly ahead, as the strange Naboo creature followed in persuit.

"Ex-squeeze me! But da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up... Tis safe city."

The Jedi stopped and turned to the creature.

_This idiot might actually be useful…_

"A city?" Qui-Gon asked, as if not believing his ears. The creature nodded his head. "Can you take us there?"

"Ahhh, will... on second taut..." the creature suddenly became nervous. "No, not willy."

"No?" Qui-Gon was confused.

"Iss embarrissing, boot... My afrai my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare."

In the distance, the pulsating of the military transports could be heard.

"You hear that?" Qui-Gon pointed into the distance.

The creature listened for the sound. "Yaa?"

"That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way..." Qui-Gon continued.

"When they find us," Obi-Wan smirked cheekily. "they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!"

"It's that," Nadae joined in. "or they send us into the prisons, bind us to a table and-"

"That's enough, Padawan." Master Jinn hled up his hand before Nadae's imagination could take over her speech.

But just saying that was enough for the creature to be very afraid. "Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!"

* * *

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Nadae and the creature who was apparently named Jar-Jar made their way to the edge of a large lake.

"Much farther?" Qui-Gon asked Jar-Jar who tried to catch his breath.

"Wesa goen underwater, okeyday?"

Nadae gulped.

The three Jedi pulled out their underwater breathing masks from their utility belts.

"My warning yous. Gungans no liken outlaunders. Don't expict a wern welcome."

"Don't worry," Obi-Wan said. "this has not been our day for warm welcomes."

Jar-Jar jumped into the air, did some sort of extravagant summersault twist, and dove into the water.

"Warning, the paint will come off." Nadae said as they went to the edge of the water.

With Qui-Gon stepping ahead, Obi-Wan held out his hand again for Nadae, waiting for her to hold on.

"No thanks. I am a Jedi." Nadae simply said to Obi-Wan, before placing the breathing mouthpiece between her lips, and waded into the water.

* * *

They swam behind Jar-Jar, who seemed to be very much at home in the water. Down they swam into murky depths. In the distance the glow of Otoh Gunga, an underwater city made up of large bubbles, becomes more distinct.

They approached the strange, art nouveau habitat. Nadae was impressed by the technology and architecture of the place Jar-Jar swam magically through one of the bubble membranes, which sealed behind him. The Jedi Master and Padawans followed.

Gungans in the square scattered when they saw the strange Jedi. Four guards armed with long electro-poles rode two-legged kaadus into the square. The guards pointed their lethal poles at the dripping gungan and Jedi

"Heyo-dalee, Cap'n Tarpals, Mesa back!" Jar-Jar waved happily.

"Noah gain, Jar Jar." Captain Tarpals began to warn. "Yousa goen tada Bosses. Yousa in big dudu this time."

"Yousa in big dudu this time." Obi-Wan mimicked into Nadae's ear, earning a smile. "You've matured." Obi-Wan gestured to Nadae's face. Now that the paint has disappeared, her features were much more defined. Her green eyes stood out more, her pale skin seemed tan after the white paint. If he looked closely enough, he would see that under her eyes was starting to darken.

She removed her gold head peace and lowered her hood, shaking out the wet white hair and letting it dry.

"It's strange seeing you without it," Obi-Wan admitted. "Little Bird. Not in about six years."

Nadae just looked at him softly. Much softer than normally. It was then that she simply stated, again, with a sweet, quiet voice, "I am a Jedi."

Captain Tarpals gave Jar-Jar a slight zap with his power pole. Jar-Jar jumped and moved off, followed by the three Jedi.

"How wude."

* * *

The Bosses' Board Room had bubble walls, with small lighted fish swimming around outside like moving stars. A long circular judge's bench filled with gungan officials dominated the room. The Jedi stood facing Boss Nass, who sat on a bench higher than the others.

"Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!" he boomed.

"That droid army is about to attack the Naboo." Qui-Gon explained. "We must warn them."

"Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big."

"After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you." Obi-Wan argued.

"Neither you or the Naboo deserve to die." Persuaded Nadae. "if you don't help it will fall back onto you."

"No, mesa no tink so. Mesa scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlaunders. Dos mackineeks no comen here! Dey not know of uss-en."

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle." Obi-Wan kept testing his luck. "What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this."

"Wesa wish no nutten in yousa tings, outlaunder, and wesa no care-n about da Naboo.

Qui-Gon had run out of patience. "Then speed us on our way." he waved his hand in front of the Boss.

"Wesa gonna speed yousaway."

"I love it when he does that." Nadae whispered to Obi-Wan.

"We need a transport." He waved his hand again

"Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da core. Now go."

"Thank you for your help. We go in peace."

They turned to leave.

"Master, what's a bongo?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A transport, I hope." Qui-Gon replied.

"You hope?" Nadae had a lack of optimism.

Qui-Gon stopped. Jar-Jar gave him a forlorn look.

"Daza setten yous up." he warned. "Goen through da planet core is bad bombin!"

"Thank you, my friend."

"Ahhh... any hep hair would be hot."

Jar-Jar's soulful look was counterpointed by a sheepish grin from Master Jinn.

"We are short of time, Master." Obi-Wan said.

"Tick tock, tick tock goes the chrono." Whispered Nadae.

"We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core." Qui-Gon debated. "This gungan might be of help."

Qui-Gon walked back to Boss Nass.

"What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?"

"Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished."

"He has been a great help to us. I hope the punishment will not be too severe."

"Pounded unto death!"

Jar-Jar grimaced. "Oooooh... Ouch!"

"These gungans, are we sure we can trust them?" Nadae turned to Obi-Wan, who simply shrugged in reply.

"We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. I have saved Jar-Jar Binks' life. He owes me what you call a 'life debt'." Qui-Gon said.

"Binks. Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?"

Jar-Jar nodded and joined the Jedi. Qui-Gon waved his hand again. "Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now."

Hisen live tis yos, outlauder. Begone wit him!"

"Count mesa outta dis! Better dead here, den deader in da core... Yee guds, whata mesa sayin?!" Jar-Jar kept talking to himself.

Nadae shrugged as they made their way towards the 'bongo'. "To hell with being afraid."

* * *

So... ummmm... yeah... tbh can't wait for Darth Maul.

\- yoda-is-cool


	3. Queen Amidala

**Chapter 3**

Queen Amidala

Nadae pulled out the two bottles black and white face paint from the folds of her robes, intending of hiding her face as soon as she could.

"Must you carry that around with you all the time?" Qui-Gon inquired in the back seat next to her as the bongo whizzed through the planet's core. "You are at home. You can be you."

And with those last four words Nadae reluctantly placed them back within her robes.

"Why were you banished, Jar-Jar?" Obi-Wan asked as he steered the small craft through the waters of Naboo.

"Tis a long tale, buta small part wawdabe mesa... ooooh... aaaa… clumsy." Jar-Jar replied.

"They banished you because you're clumsy?" Obi-Wan was surprised.

"Don't sound as if you wouldn't be." Nadae snapped to Obi-Wan with a smile.

"I did it once, Nadae."

"Seven, Obi-Wan. My master counted and has not forgotten."

As the little sub glided into the planet core, a large, darker shape began to follow their tiny craft with all passengers unaware.

"… Mesa cause-ed mabee one or duey lettal bitty axadentes... yud-say boom da gasser, un crash Der Bosses heyblibber... den banished." Jar-Jar carried on.

Suddenly there is a loud crash, and the little craft lurched to one side. Nadae turned her head around to see the ginormous, sleek creature with its gooey tongue hooked to the craft.

As the sub zoomed away further into the core of Naboo, they saw a larger set of jaws, munching on the hapless killer. Nadae knew not of what these jaws belonged to, but she still remained terrified of the giant sea creature.

"There's always a bigger fish…" Qui-Gon mumbled to himself.

* * *

Sparks began flying away at the front of the cabin, water was dripping from the roof. Nadae heard the sound of the power drive drop.

"...we're losing power." Obi-Wan stated calmly, as if the situation was under control.

"So we're swimming to the surface?" Nadae raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan.

"At the moment, yes." Obi-Wan reached for the wires to his right. Jar-Jar began to panic.

"Stay calm. We're not in trouble yet." Qui-Gon informed Jar-Jar.

"What yet? Monstairs out dare! Leak'n in here, all'n sink'n, and no power?! _When yousa tink wesa in trouble?!" _Jar-Jar waved his arms around the cabin.

And with a small spark, Obi-Wan flicked from the small electrical shock he got from the wires as the power drive came back to life. "Power's back." he stated as if nothing had happened.

The lights flickered on, revealing the hideous sea creature once again right behind them.

Jar-Jar screamed and panicked, Qui-Gon shut his eyelids in an attempt to remain calm, Nadae grasped the folds of her yellow-lined black robes in fear and Obi-Wan continued to steer the craft away from the creature.

"Head for that outcropping." Qui-Gon instructed as the continued to outrun the sea creature.

* * *

Queen Amidala watched helplessly as her city was taken over. She saw her captors exit their transport, celebrating their cheap victory.

Although the Queen was of a young age, she had never felt more helpless and guilty in her lifetime.

In the folds of her great, red gown, she held the private holo for the Jedi she now knew were coming.

_My young Padawan, in black she is… _she recalled the holocall from the great master… or something like that… telling her. _Loyal, she is. A little like you does she look… of Naboo too, she is._

* * *

When they reached the surface is appeared to be a beautiful, warm day, with clouds only just starting to rise in the distance.

It was hard to believe that invasion was happening that very in the city of Theed.

Nadae breathed in the air of her home world as she exited the craft. It felt strange being in her birth city, she hadn't been here since she was a babe; no memories, no attachments, yet she clung onto her native traditions as she reached for the folds of her robes which concealed her face paint, so she could re-apply her traditional mask.

The traditions of which she chose keep for herself, so she could hide her true face.

* * *

The so called Queen Amidala progressed down the marble stairs of the palace along with Sio Bibble and her faithful handmaidens, Eirtaé, Yané, Rabé, Saché and finally, Padmé, who stood by her side the entire time. Captain Panaka and four of the Theed Palace Guards were also held at gunpoint behind them as around twenty droids of the Trade Federation escorted them to the bottom of the steps.

Nute Gunray and Rune awaited them at the end of the marble stairs.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble hoped that there was a way for them to back out in cowardness.

"The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here." Nute Gunray explained. "I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate."

"I will not co-operate." Queen Amidala sounded as stubborn as a child, but with the regal tone of a Senator in the capital.

"Now, now, your Highness," Nute treated her as if she were five. "You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view." He turned to the droid behind him. "Commander, process them."

"Yes, sir." The droid obeyed, then turned to his sergeant. "Take them to Camp Four."

The sergeant droid marched the Queen and her loyal companions out of the large palace.

* * *

"From what I have read and what my Master has informed me of," Nadae peaked over the ledge of the walkway above the small street with her face freshly painted. "She's the Queen. Those I assume are the handmaidens… and I have absolutely no idea who he is."

"How can you tell?" Qui-Gon inquired."

"Her robes seem to be of at least a noblewoman's," she pointed to the black markings that lined her face, showing the similar markings the two beared. "She bears a Scar of Remembrance on her lips," then she pointed to her cheeks. "She also has the two points of balance on either cheek. That makes her not just Royalty, but Queen of the Naboo."

"And you're also allowed to wear these markings?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes."

Qui-Gon needed to ask no more.

"Then what of these," Obi-Wan pointed to the triangles under her eyes. "And the three lines on your forehead?"

Nadae faced Obi-Wan and frowned. Obi-Wan knew to ask no more.

And then, as if their souls were all connected, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Nadae jumped from the above walkway to the Queen and her Royal Guards below, activating lightsabers and slicing through the first droids to approach them.

Nadae shed her outer layer and sent one end of her lightsaber through the very core of a droid, then swung around and sent off the head of another with the other end of her green blades.

By the time she finished off her third droid, she disengaged her lightsaber and went to retrieve her outer robes, as if it were another day in the office.

"Yousa guys bombad!" Jar-Jar said, just as he recovered from his fall.

The Queen and her followers seemed amazed. It was clear they had never seen any Jedi inn action before.

"Your Highness," Qui-Gon stood before Queen Amidala, along with Obi-Wan and Nadae. "We are the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." The man next to the Queen stated. Nadae figured this must have been Queen Amidala's Governor.

"The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications." The Captain stepped forward.

"Do you have transports?"

"In the main hanger. This way." Panaka never even introduced himself as he escorted the Mbassadors and the Queen to the nearest hanger.

* * *

Captain Panaka cracked open a side door to the central hanger. Qui-Gon looked in over his shoulder. Obi-Wan, Nadae, Jar-Jar, The Queen, and the rest of the group were behind him. They saw several Naboo spacecraft guarded by about fifty battle droids. Nadae heard the sound of alarms in the distance coming from the streets of Theed.

_I am a Jedi. We should be helping the people…_

"There are too many of them." Panaka warned.

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon stated as if all were normal. He turned to Queen Amidala. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

And Nadae came to admire the Queen and her morals.

"We should be helping the people… the families here…" Nadae sided with the Queen. "It's the Jedi Code, is it not?"

"Little Bird, it's for the greater good if we leave now." Obi-Wan argued against her. "We have no army we are outnumbered, even if we are Jedi."

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon pleaded with the Queen/

"They wouldn't dare." Bibble argued back

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal." Panaka debated. "They can't afford to kill her."

"The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

Nadae remembered something about Obi-Wan saying something was _elusive _elsewhere…

"Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help."

_Senator Palpatine… _Nadae considered the man. He was a man of words, using them to sway the greater population of the Galaxy. He knew how to twist his sentences to suit civilians.

Nadae was not sure if he were a great man with great intensions for the Republic, or someone who should not be in the game of politics at all.

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness." Said Panaka. "Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can..." Bibble persuaded Amidala. "They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave..."

The Queen turned to her handmaidens, hoping for a suitable choice from them. "Either choice presents a great risk... to all of us..."

"We are brave, Your Highness." Padmé said, as if answering for the Queen herself.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now."

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate." Queen Amidala made her final decision. "Be careful, Governor."

* * *

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my gooooooooood.

That took longer than normal. Hopefully next chapter won't be such a long wait?

I'm finally wrapping my head around the story line. Finally.

Anyway, hopefully more and better chapters are too come now that I know where I'm finally headed with Nadae.

I honestly can't wait to get around to ROTS... I will crush all your souls...

\- yoda-is-cool


	4. R2-D2 and R2-C4

Chapter 4  
R2-D2 and R2-C4

The door to the main hanger opened, and the Jedi and Naboo forces headed for the shiny and sleek chrome spacecraft.

"We need to free those pilots." Captain Panaka addressed the Naboo pilots that would be able to fly them, held in a corner by Trade Federation battle droids.

"I'll deal with that." Obi-Wan said, too quickly for Nadae's liking.

"Ohhh no. You wait for me before you do something stupid…" she continued to ramble in his face as Qui-Gon lead the Queen and her guards to the ramp of the spacecraft.

"Halt." One of the droids automatically stated.

"I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking these people to Coruscant." Qui-Gon put forward simply.

"Where are you taking them?"

"To Coruscant." The older Jedi repeated himself

"Coruscant? Uh, that doesn't compute..." the droid had a difficult time making his decision. "uhh, wait!... uhh, you're under arrest!"

As soon as the droids drew their weapons, Qui-Gon had sliced them down.

Obi-Wan and Nadae began their attacks on the droids surrounding the pilots.

"Go!" Obi-Wan shouted to the Queen and her protectors.

Qui-Gon joined them, fighting off droids as the rushed on board the spacecraft. Soon after Nadae and Obi-Wan jumped aboard the ship with the freed pilots. Qui-Gon joined them last.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked as soon as he found Nadae aboard the spacecraft.

"Do you doubt so much?" she frowned. "I believe you should be more concerned about-"

"Am I not allowed to show concern for a fellow Padawan?"

"You've been so concerned about my safety since I first arrived at the Temple, of which I cannot remember."

"And?"

"It's about time you stopped. You are a Jedi, like me."

Obi-Wan sighed, then changed the topic.

"Let's get Jar-Jar, and put him somewhere where he shouldn't cause trouble. The two Padawan's led the Gungan to the droid hold, somewhere towards the back of the ship, away from the bridge.

* * *

"Now stay here," Obi-Wan commanded. "and keep out of trouble."

"and the Bridge." Nadae added. "And my quarters."

Of course, as soon as Nadae and Obi-Wan left, Jar-Jar turned to face the R2 model droids and introduced himself.

"'Ello, boyos!"

* * *

Nadae walked in silently and quickly towards the bridge where Qui-Gon was, as Obi-Wan stuggled to keep up, attempting to stay hot on her heels.

"Nadae, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being overly protective, I guess."

Nadae continued walking.

"Nadae, for the Maker's sake, stop and accept."

She stopped dead in her tracks. "I know I can say things quite… sternly. But I don't want to become a Knight and still have some other Jedi watching my back constantly. I can do things myself."

"Yes. I, of all people, know that. But you're a good friend of mine."

"What are you getting at here, Obi-Wan?"

"… I'm not getting at anything."

Nadae took a good long look at him this time. The way he pleaded with his eyes, Obi-Wan desperately wanted her forgiveness.

_But you are a Jedi._

"You are my oldest friend." She said. "you are forgiven. And I apologise because-"

"Nadae, no. Let's just leave it at this, please?" he said as he approached her and immediately placed his arms around her. She repeated the action.

And something told her that she shouldn't be doing this.

An explosion shook the ship, disrupting the two friends.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan panicked and looked around.

"Oh, think, you idiot. We're being chased by the Federation. Shots to the ship!"

"… Right. We should go to the bridge." He said, then they started running.

* * *

They entered the bridge as the alarms just went off.

"There's the blockade." One of the pilots stated. "The shield generator's been hit."

* * *

A blue alarm light flashed as all the R2 droids were activated. They rushed to the exterior air lock.

One little blue R2, and a little orange one, bumped into Jar-Jar on their way, and the blue one let out a funny little screech.

"How wude!"

The little droids entered the air lock and were ejected onto the exterior of the ship.

They both rolled towards the droids to help with repairs on the shield generator. One by one each droid was being blown away.

* * *

"We're loosing droids... fast." Obi-Wan said as he looked at the cameras.

"If we can't get the shield generators fixed, we'll be sitting ducks." Captain Panaka said.

Nadae stood up the back, attempting to channel the Force, hoping it would help the little droids doing the repairs.

"The shields are gone." The main pilot said.

* * *

The blue and orange droids were then alone as they continued to work on the ship. They connected some wires, causing sparks to fly.

* * *

"Powers back!" exclaimed the main pilot. "Those two little droids did it... bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shield up, at maximum."

"Well, that was a little scare." Nadae came up behind Obi-Wan, causing him to jump.

"We would've gotten out safe somehow. I'm sure of it."

"How can you be?"

"Well, you're Master always goes on about how somewhat… brave or lucky you can be. You would've done something."

"That is very unlike my Master." Nadae giggled. "I doubt he would believe in luck."

"Well, I might be starting to."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, Little Bird. Nothing at all." He said, reaching for the star chart on the monitor

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant..." the pilot interrupted them. "the hyperdrive is leaking."

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon added.

"Here, Master. Tatooine." He suggested. "It's small, out of the way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be sure?" Panaka questioned.

"It's controlled by the Hutts." Qui-Gon answered.

"Is Tatooine our safest option, then?" Nadae crossed her arms.

"You can't take Her Royal Highness there!" Panaka protested. "The Hutts are gangsters! If they discovered her-"

"-It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation." Interrupted Qui-Gon. "except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage."

"Do not worry, captain." Nadae approached Panaka as they started to leave the bridge. "I will help protect the Queen. Master Qui-Gon," she turned to the older Jedi. "I believe my Master would want to be in contact with me. May I use the private holoterminal?"

"Go ahead. Though you are finding it yourself. Be back where the Queen is situated soon. Make the call a quick one."

* * *

It wasn't long before her Master answered, and she had told the entire story to him.

Nadae was on her knees with her head down, waiting for her Master to reply.

"Hmmmm, yes, I plan for you I have come up with, my young Padawan." His hologram flickered slightly from the terrible transmission. "A recording of this you will make. Listen carefully you will. Deliver the to Queen Amidala you shall. The Queen a Jedi protector she may need…"

* * *

Inside the Trade Federation battle station, Nute and Rune sat at the conference table, making connections to their own Master.

"The Ambassadors, one of _them _you believe to be the apprentice of _him?"_

"Yes, my Lord." Rune explained. "She is of the Naboo. She is with him in the HoloVids. It _must _be her. You have been looking for her kind."

"You have done well. Nadae'akanyla Dravvaadas will be kept under my watch as long as I can."

"May I ask why, my Lord?"

"tell me, Nute Gunray and Rune, have you ever heard of the _Sangue del Primo?"_

"Yes, my Lord." Nute nodded his head. "A legend of a family. Not real – of course –"

"This Padawan is our proof the family is real." The Sith interrupted.

"But why do we need her?"

"Not her, she is too old already, but it is too early to explain my plans for her... And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?" asked the old man in the hologram.

"She has disappeared, My Lord." Nute explained. "One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade."

"I want that treaty signed."

"My Lord, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range."

"...not for a Sith..."

A second sith appeared behind him.

"... This is my apprentice. Darth Maul. He will find your lost ship."

* * *

"... two extremely well put together little droids. Without a doubt, they saved the ship, as well as our lives." Panaka told the Queen before the rest of the crew.

"They are to be commended... what are their numbers?" she asked.

They both let out a series of beeps as Panaka scrapped dirt off their sides to find the production numbers.

"R2-D2 is the blue one, and R2-C4 is the orange, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Artoo Detoo and Artoo Seefor... Padmé!" she called for one of her handmaidens, who bowed before her. "Clean these droids up the best you can. They deserve our gratitude..."

"Your Majesty, I will assist Padmé with the job." Nadae suggested.

"That is very kind of you, Jedi." Queen Amidala acknowledged her. "Continue, Captain."

The Captain looked nervously towards Qui-Gon, who then approached the Queen.

"Your Highness, with your permission we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation."

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this." Panaka spoke against him.

"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness."

The Queen and handmaiden Padmé exchanged looks, before Padmé found Nadae and escorted the droids to the main area to be cleaned.

* * *

They sat in the main area. Padmé was cleaning R2-D2, and Nadae got R2-C4.

"Did you choose to become a Jedi?"

"No."

"Does anyone choose to become a Jedi?"

"I believe so, but I don't know anyone who chose to be one."

"I haven't heard much of the Jedi. Just that they have lightsabers and are guardians to the Republic… do you have a lightsabre?"

"Yes, I do. Later I might show you. You seem intrigued by us?"

"I guess I am. I've never met a Jedi before."

"I'm not a Knight yet, just a Padawan… Padmé I must speak to you about something."

"Is that why you came down to help clean the droids?"

"… Possibly. Hey, Seefor, would you mind keeping you dome still?"

She got a bunch of beeps in reply.

"That is extremely rude, Seefor."

Padmé laughed. "What do you wish to talk to me about?"

"It's a mission I have received from my Master, I have recorded a message from him to the Queen. We can only hope she accepts."

"What does this mission… entail?"

"A swap…"

"Hidoe!"

The handmaiden and the Jedi jumped in fright, to see Jar-Jar behind them.

"Oh lord, give me strength." Nadae groaned.

"Sorry wittle Jedi... Whosa are yousa?" he pointed to the handmaiden.

"I'm Padmé."

"Mesa Ja Ja Binks..." he bowed.

"You're a Gungan, aren't you?"

"Ah-huh."

"How did you end up here with us?"

"Don't ask him that!" Nadae panicked.

"My no know... mesa day starten pitty okeyday witda brisky morning munchen. Den boom... getten berry skeered, un grabbed dat Jedi, and before mesa knowen it... pow! Mesa here! Getten berry, berry skeered."

"Don't ask him that again," Nadae whispered to Padmé. "And tell me when I can speak with the Queen about the holo."

* * *

Curse you, George Lucas! Curse you for writing this script!...

Yeah... soz for the long updates... ain't got no more time because I'm trying to pass life.

\- yoda-is-cool


	5. Author's note, not a chapter sry guys :(

Hi guys!

So as you may see, I haven't posted a chapter in a long time. And I'm really sorry about that.

I would really love to be able to finish _I, Padawan _but I really hate writing with TPM script, I'm just not feeling it and I also think this instalment would just turn out like the movie (boring)

So I would really love to be able to just jump straight into AoTC, but I want to know what you guys would prefer: jump into AoTC, or stay on TPM?

Tell me what y'all think I should do, bc I'd really like to move on but I'd hate to leave this unfinished.

\- yoda-is-cool


	6. Hello, itsa me

Hey guys...

I've decided to put the last chapter of this instalment up. It's completely finished, and pretty much gives you everything that happens, so I'll post that in a few minutes.

I'll also include little flashbacks in AoTC and ROTS of TPM so that lil scenes n stuff make more sense when I write them. Or maybe just put em into the vignettes book I did for Kat. Yikes it's been a while since I've thought about Kat... I miss Kat..

I'm also ultra sorry I'm not writing the whole of TPM... It's just... Ughhhhhhh I hate it I cannot do it there I said it goodbye.

see y'all soon folks.

\- yoda-is-cool


	7. Epilogue: the Beginning

**Epilogue**

**The Beginning**

Everybody was the there. The Jedi, Obi-Wan, Anakin, her master, even Queen Amidala herself had come to pay her respects.

Nadae wondered what she could have done. If Qui-Gon hadn't sent her off with the Queen she may have saved him or taken his place and everything would continue to be normal.

Then if she had disobeyed Qui-Gon the Queen wouldn't be alive.

It didn't seem right. A life for a life. But as she had been thoroughly taught by her master there was nothing to be done, and this is the way it must be.

But now that it had happened she couldn't keep her mind off it.

Nadae knew how grateful the Queen was for the heroism she pulled off, blocking almost every blaster bolt that came towards her. The Queen was now forcing the young Padawan to stay in the best guest quarters afterwards, and Nadae was to be awarded for something with some silly medal.

As the flames burned out and the smell of burnt flesh blew away, so did the people. Obi-Wan was taking Anakin back to their quarters, so Nadae decided to bid them goodnight and head back to her own.

Nadae then wondered how Obi-Wan would be coping. He had lost his beloved master and gained knighthood at the same time. You didn't have to be a Jedi to feel the small conflict of contentment and sorrow within him.

Nadae didn't know what to do for him. She'd thought of consoling him, sending him on a walk by the lakeside, making him a calming green tea in bed... she didn't think any of it would help, though. Obi-Wan was strong with this kind of thing, and he'd get over it; he didn't need his friend.

Before she could settle into her quarters, there was her master, standing by the end of the bed, naturally with his stick in hand. Her new droid, R2-C4, was shut off in the corner already.

"Conflicted, you are." He simply stated.

Nadae knew by now there was no hiding from Master Yoda. "I don't know what to feel." She said simply, walking to her bed and sitting on the edge.

The doors to the private courtyard were still open, the light of the stars only lighting the room slightly and the white curtains blew softly in the small gusts of wind.

Her master gruntled a bit. "Passiveness best for you, what is at this moment."

She knew Yoda was right. He was always right. Nadae knew that somebody 800 years old was worth trusting. She didn't question his opinion.

"When do we resume my training?"

"When return to the capital Coruscant in a few days we will." Was all he replied on the matter. "Rest now. Need it you do."

"Would you like me to take you back to your quarters, master?"

Nadae always felt a certain feeling of accomplishment when she could make her master smile. Now, for some odd reason, was one of those moments.

Yoda tucked his walking stick underneath his arm and started clambering up Nadae's robes. "How kind of you, my Padawan." Nadae detected a hint of humour in his voice as he perched himself on her shoulder.

He always did that, particularly in a training session. He'd give the orders from her shoulder and she'd run around the training rooms in the temple with her green double-bladed lightsaber at hand, sometimes telling her an old joke that wasn't funny anymore and she'd laugh at it for that reason.

As Nadae walked her master Yoda to his quarters, her mind dwelled back to Qui-Gon, and to Obi-Wan... to little Anakin... how everything had become so different within one day...

As soon as she'd drop off her master and wash off her black and white face mask, then she'd ponder on the matter more.

* * *

The next morning Nadae was discovered by Obi-Wan in her quarter's private courtyard in her black Jedi attire, standing upside-down on only one of her hands, balancing perfectly as she used the Force to move stones and potted flowers around the courtyard and into a few small piles.

"You're still training even though your master hasn't told you to." Her friend disturbed her.

Nadae stood back on her feet. She could feel that Obi-Wan was slightly shocked to see her without the face makeup and hood covering her head.

She had long white hair... very long and straight... looking incredibly soft...

"I have nothing else to do." Nadae put simply.

"You could talk to your new friend. She enjoys your presence you know. You bring her great comfort."

"The Queen?"

"Who else? You two became quite close when you were disguised as Sabé, I believe."

That was true. Yoda putting Nadae on that mission was one of his best choices. Not only had she found Padmé brave and talented like her handmaidens, but she made excellent conversation for Nadae. The two were quite similar to an extent...

"I'm sure Padmé has better and more important things to do than talk to me." Nadae concluded.

"Lots of people want to talk to you out of interest, Nadae."

Nadae sensed something from Obi-Wan. She couldn't identify it... she hated not being able to identify an emotion.

"Why are you here, Obi-Wan?"

He seemed a tad nervous. He grabbed her hand and led her to a stone seat underneath a hanging vine, overlooking the valley which the palace overlooked.

"I need to tell you something. As a friend, not a fellow Jedi."

This was strange for Obi-Wan. Nadae was curious yet scared of what he'd say next.

"Yes?"

Obi-Wan reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out a strand of wooden beads, most from all kinds of different planets and cultures.

"I made it." He said. "It's for you."

Nadae couldn't understand of comprehend. Waves of confusion spread through her mind. "But Jedi have no possessions."

Obi-Wan was obviously frustrated for a small moment. "This is why I said as a friend. Take it, it's yours."

He placed it in her hands. Nadae held the wooden beaded necklace in her hands for a moment before turning back to face her friend. "But I don't have anything for you..."

"It's a gift Nadae, not a trade. If you were it, it's said to bring luck." He said. "Let me put it on for you..."

Obi-Wan took it again and placed the beads around her neck, tying the string together.

"Why?" Was all Nadae asked.

"Why not."

"There must be a reason," Nadae turned back around to Obi-Wan. "Is this because of Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan immediately looked away and back out into the valley. "You're a good friend to me, that's why."

As Obi-Wan continued to stare off to the valley beyond and below them, Nadae couldn't help but stare at him and think that there was something different.

"You look older without your plait." She said.

"You're still sometimes wiser than me, and you still have one." He replied and looked back at her with a small smile.

"It's for the best." She said. It was master Yoda's decision on when to make her a knight, and she never doubted Yoda's opinion.

Obi-Wan put his arm around her and rubbed the side of her arm, leaning his head on top of hers. "You'll be a great Jedi. You'll go far, I know it. Further than Qui-Gon."

Nadae chuckled. "Only Qui-Gon."

And once again, she found herself pondering on the late Jedi and his mysterious Sith killer, what is, and what could be...

Nadae felt it, only faintly, but she felt it...

The end was coming.

* * *

And that's _I,__ Protector _done and dusted and shoved into a trash can. Heh. I promise AoTC will be so much more interesting than what this would've been. It might be a while before I post the first chapter to that, but I'm still making up final decisions for the new character.

Yeah, get pumped, there's a newbie coming to the Skywalker-Dravaadas drama soon... damn at least I'm excited for that.

See y'all sometime?

\- yoda-is-cool


End file.
